Two Months On
by unsnappedelphie
Summary: SEQUEL TO HER NAME IS ABIGAIL - Just as the title says, set two months after we left Torchwood and co at the end of Her Name is Abigail. Following on, catching up and more drama for the team plus an old enemy is back.
1. A Normal Life?

Two Months On – Sequel to Her Name is Abigail FanFic

Just as the title says, set two months after we left Torchwood and co at the end of Her Name is Abigail. Following on, catching up and more drama for the team plus an old enemy is back.

"Abi be careful please," Gwen called to her just three-year-old daughter.

"I'm playing," Abi smiled back.

Abigail and her best friend, Rose and the Doctor's daughter Mikayla were playing in the sand on Barry beach. Just behind them their parents and friends were sitting and relaxing. Gwen and Rhys were watching their daughter happily; the Doctor and Rose were messing around sweetly, Rose now seven-months-pregnant whilst Mickey and Martha cooed over their two-month-old son Neil named after Mickey's grandfather who died when he was six. Louise "Lolly" Allen (17), Gwen's second cousin, was playing around in the sea with her boyfriend James and their friends Lindsay, Bobby and Sam who'd come down from London.

"Abs, Abi do you want to go in the sea?" Gwen asked her playfully.

"Yeah," Abi giggled sweetly.

"Mummy," Mika moaned cutely, pointing to the sea, wanting to go in too.

"Hang on sweetie," Rose smiled as she grabbed her hat and took her sunglasses off and she and Gwen took Abi and Mikayla out to play in the shallow sea.

One hour later and they all decided to get something to eat and headed up to the fish and chip shop and sat on the wall looking out to the sea and the people still sat on the beach.

"Mummy I'm tired," Mikayla complained as she toddled over to Rose and the Doctor.

"Shall we go home then sweetheart?" the Doctor asked her gently as he lifted her onto his lap.

Mika nodded cutely as she rested her head on the Doctor's chest and he stood up, helping his heavily pregnant wife up too and they said goodbye to the others before heading home.

"Somebody needs to be changed," Martha smiled as Neil began screaming in her arms.

"See you tomorrow," Gwen smiled back to Martha and she and Mickey headed off towards the toilets.

Gwen, Rhys and Abi were left on their own as sunset began to fall on the island, Abi clutching a cuddly toy she'd bought from one of the gift shops.

"Look," Abi smiled as she pointed at an orange light flickering in the sky, it looked like fire and it was travelling across the sky heading towards England.

"Oh my god," Gwen said as she remembered the last time this had happened before swiftly picking Abi up.

"What is it Gwen?" Rhys asked her nervously.

"Trouble, big trouble we need to get back to the hub now," Gwen said quickly as she started running towards the car leaving Rhys to carry all the bags.

_**Hey, to those of you who read the previous story I hope you'll continue reading with this one!! There are some good new characters this time round and obviously Abigail and Mikayla are older now so it should be good!! Please keep reading and review!!**_


	2. Bedlam

As soon as Abi was safely strapped in Gwen sped off, driving as fast as she could get away with along the dual carriage ways back towards Cardiff Bay. She put her Bluetooth device into her ear and connected it to her phone, calling Jack.

"Gwen you noticed," Jack said urgently as soon as he answered.

"Yep, is it them?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah and believe me we have to stop them, I'm not letting what happened last time ruin us again," Jack said confidently.

"Have you checked the signal?" Gwen asked.

"Yep it's clear, transmitting indefinitely," Jack began, not wanting to admit it, "the 456 are coming back."

Two hours later and they were already getting reports of children's deaths. This time though not just children under 13 or so were going missing or dying children up the age of seventeen. Gwen had saved Lolly from an accident with a bus and so just for safety purposes and so that they could work from home Gwen had let everyone move in with her, Rhys and Abi temporarily.

Mika was on a spare mattress in Abi's room; Mickey, Martha and Neil were in one spare room whilst Rose and the Doctor took the other spare room in the six bedroom house. Occasionally if they needed it Lois or Jack crashed downstairs on the sofa.

"Girls slow down," Rhys smiled as Abi and Mika came charging past to get to the next flight of stairs up to the third floor of the house just as the doorbell rang.

They giggled cutely as they carefully held each others' hands and climbed the stairs carefully.

"This is like a madhouse, why did I agree to this?" Gwen asked him before heading downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey, everything ok here?" Jack asked as Gwen opened the door.

Gwen let him in, picking up Abi's toys that were scattered across the hallway and throwing them in the nearest toy box.

"It's bedlam Jack, bloody nightmare," Gwen said as she went into the living room and sat down.

"I'm sorry you have to do this," Jack told her kindly.

"No, I'd rather Abi and the others were safe than all be apart," Gwen smiled.

"How's Lolly doing?" Jack asked.

"Still shaken up, she's going up to visit her parents soon; she doesn't want to be away from them with what's going on here." Gwen explained.

"Fair enough," Jack agreed.

"Oh for god's sake I hate feeling sick," Rose complained as she entered with a glass of water and sat down.

"You ok?" Gwen asked gently, knowing the jam packed house wasn't really a good environment for Rose.

"Yeah, it'll pass," Rose hoped positively.

"Look Jack, have they made communication yet?" Gwen asked.

"No not yet but they will and I think it's best if we stay away this time, we can't afford another Ianto Jones or John Frobisher or Steven Carter," Jack explained.

"I agree Jack and believe me I don't want that to happen but it's our job, we can't let someone like Johnson take control again," Gwen said trying to help.

"Gwen, please, you have to understand we can't get involved this time," Jack insisted.

"Why not?" Gwen argued.

"Because you have a daughter," Jack almost shouted, "this time around you have a daughter, Abigail needs you, if you die what kind of a life is she going to have? I don't want that for her, Abigail deserves you and bloody hell Gwen you deserve to see her grow up."

"Jack," came Martha's voice as she entered the room.

"Martha," he smiled back.

"News reports are already going out and people are remembering they're already realising what's happening and when they do there's going to be outrage," Martha explained.

"Ok so what do we do?" Rose asked, wanting in on the conversation.

"I don't know, I just don't know," Jack said before running his hands through his hair.

Mika and Abi then entered the room and picked up on the fact that something bad was going on, especially because the adults all seemed so stressed and upset.

"Mummy?" Abi asked worriedly as she walked over to where she was sitting next to Jack on one sofa and Rose and Martha were on the other.

"Hey sweetie," Gwen smiled, putting on a brave face.

"What's going on?" Abi asked as Gwen lifted her onto her lap.

"Nothing, nothing, Mummy's just worrying about nothing but it's okay because we're going to go and play upstairs," Gwen said cleverly.

"You all look scared," Abi pointed out, her voice getting nervous.

"Hey guys lets go and read a story upstairs eh?" Mickey suggested as he entered winking to Gwen and Mika and Abi ran out of the room smiling.

"Thank you," Gwen smiled to Mickey.

"No problem," Mickey smiled back.

"Right okay so how can we stop the 456 if they're not even on this planet yet?" Rose asked the others.

"Time bubble?" Martha suggested.

"Tosh would have been able to do it eventually but she only ever managed it for the hub so that's not an option." Jack smiled, thinking of his former colleague.

"Well maybe if me and Mickey can retrieve some of her data from the Torchwood software we can figure out how she did it?" Martha guessed, hoping it might work.

"Okay you can try, Gwen can you phone Lois, see if she knows what's going on then we can start thinking up other options," Jack instructed.

_**I know the story is only just beginning but I promise it gets more exciting in the build up to chapter 5!! Please review!!**_


	3. Torchwood Four

Two hours later...

"Jack they've made contact," Martha said as she entered the living room her face covered in a look of despair and worry.

"Okay, um what's the situation?" Jack asked, his voice sounding as if he'd already given up.

"They don't just want some of the children they want all children between the ages of two and sixteen, there's no stopping them, they got what they wanted last time there's no stopping them," Martha explained.

"Martha there is always a way out you should know that," the Doctor smiled as he entered the room and sat down next to Rose.

"We thought that," Gwen smiled, her eyes filling with tears.

"Ianto walked into the hub at the start of that week believing it was going to be normal, a normal Torchwood week but he never saw the end of it," Jack said as he too welled up.

"You two have got to keep it together, do this for Ianto, defeat them," the Doctor smiled strongly.

"He'd want us to," Gwen agreed.

"So would Tosh and Owen," Martha chipped in before heading upstairs as Neil's cries came over the baby monitor.

"You're right, we're gonna do this," Jack smiled.

At 7:30 the next morning Gwen, Jack and Lois returned from the hub where they'd been for the past three hours, they were trying to figure out a way to stop the 456.

"Abi be quiet for god's sake," Lolly complained as she began singing over her breakfast.

Lolly, Abi and Mika were sat along one side of the table, Martha was at the top with Neil in her arms and Rhys was sitting opposite them.

"Mummy," Abi smiled as Gwen entered and she ran over to her.

"Hiya," Gwen said sleepily as she lifted Abi off the floor.

"Did you find anything?" Martha asked Lois as she sat down at the table.

"No, nothing, we can't seal the planet in a time bubble and the 456 are already manipulating themselves onto this planet," Lois explained.

"We've got to find something, there's got to be a way," Martha said, slightly agitated.

"Mika can you eat the rest of that please?" Rose asked her daughter who was being fussy about her cereal.

"Jack," the Doctor said, taking him to one side just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll go," Lolly said as she practically ran from her seat.

"Abi are you gonna come and get dressed please?" Gwen asked her daughter as Lolly opened the door.

"Oh my god Ben," Lolly smiled as she opened the door to her 12-year-old brother.

"Hey sis," Ben smiled back.

"Where are Mum and Dad?" Lolly asked.

"Just getting some stuff out of the car, we're checked into a hotel but we thought we'd come find you first," Ben smiled entering the house.

"Mum, Dad," Lolly smiled as her parents also arrived.

"Good to see you Lolly, where's Gwen, we need to talk," Jaz asked.

"She's upstairs with Abi, the others are in the kitchen," Lolly informed her.

"Have you figured out a way to stop them?" Ben asked Lolly as the siblings walked down the hallway.

"No you?" Ben asked.

"No," Lolly smiled hoping that they soon would.

"Mika, please turn the TV off and go upstairs," Rose asked her daughter impatiently.

"I'm watching SpongeBob Squarepants," Mikayla said defiantly.

"Mikayla I am going to count to five if you're not moving in five seconds you won't be going outside today," Rose threatened.

"SpongeBob teaches me things though," Mikayla said, reluctantly getting up and walking off to the stairs.

"Like what Mika?" Rose retorted.

"What it's like to be a square thing living under the sea," Mikayla improvised before continuing up the stairs.

"Just get dressed," Rose said as she ushered Mika into the bathroom.

"Doctor, Jack, you need to see this," Martha shouted from the living room.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked as they entered the room.

"Look," she said pointing at the screen.

"They're taking the children," Jack said as images flashed across the screen of children walking into the beacons of light the 456 had used to take the children in 1965.

"They aren't waiting for the ok this time," the Doctor continued.

"No wait look," Martha said, looking more carefully at the screen, "they aren't just normal kids they've been hypnotized or something."

"That's how they'll get them away from the parents," Jack deducted.

"What about Mika?" the Doctor panicked.

"And Lolly, Ben and Abi," Jack also worried.

"We can't let them outside," Martha said quickly.

"But for how long, they're kids Martha they can't stay cooped up indoors," the Doctor pointed out.

"We have to, otherwise they're going to die, Neil's ok he's only two-months-old but the others, they're our family, we have to protect them." Martha argued.

"I'm heading out," Ben Jr called out to anyone who was listening.

"No you're not," Martha shouted back, running to the front door and blocking his exit.

"I only want to go to the shops," Ben argued.

"Yeah and I said no," Martha said persistently.

"Martha isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said back.

"You aren't my Mum and I'm going out," Ben said trying to push past.

"Lolly can you come here please?" Martha shouted.

Lolly came running from the kitchen and pulled Ben away from the door.

"If Martha says you're not going out then you're not going out, for god's sake Ben," Lolly said angrily, shoving him into the living room.

"Lolly you can't make me stay here," Ben said argumentatively.

"Just look at the TV, people are dying out there, we're not losing anyone this time," Lolly said, Ben finally understanding.

"Ok fine," Ben gave in sitting on the sofa and picking his PSP up off the table.

"Good, now where's Gwen?" Lolly asked.

"She was upstairs with Rose, Mika and Abi," Jack informed her but he soon realised she was in the kitchen.

"Abi listen to Mummy, I said you cannot have sweets at this time of the morning," Gwen said as she got down to her daughter's height and retrieved the sweets.

"I want them," Abi argued.

"Abi you are going to play nicely or you will have time out for three minutes," Gwen warned.

"Give me the sweets," Abi said angrily.

Gwen lifted Abi up and carried her to the stairs, placing her on the bottom step and explaining why she was there before leaving. Abi folded her arms angrily but didn't move.

"She being a terror this morning?" Jack asked Gwen as she entered the living room.

"Yep," Gwen said, forcing a smile.

"I remember Alice was the same at that age," Jack smiled back.

"Yeah well thank the lord for Jo Frost's parenting tips eh," Gwen laughed before catching sight of the pictures on the TV screen, "Is it gonna be ok keeping the kids indoors?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah if we can find something to do," the Doctor hoped.

"I want to go to the game shop," Ben Jr moaned.

"Ben be quiet please," Jaz said sternly as she entered the room.

"But Mum," Ben complained.

"No, for one minute can you just think about something else other than the latest games?" Jaz asked.

"Whatever," Ben retorted before storming off upstairs jumping over Abi as he went.

A couple of minutes later and Gwen went and got Abi off the stairs and she promised to be good and apologised before running off to find Mika.

"What can we do?" Rose asked as she joined the group of adults congregating in the living room.

"I'm gonna head back to the hub, Lois is there, we'll see what we can work out," Jack suggested.

"I'll come with you," Mickey offered.

"See you later," Martha smiled before kissing him quickly.

_**Even Gwen Cooper can't be a perfect parent and I think Jo Frost is brilliant so I had to get that little comment in there!! I just love troublesome Abi!! Please review!**_


	4. Missing Persons

At lunchtime Jack, Lois and Mickey still weren't back. Everyone was at the table apart from Ben, Abi and Mika.

"Lolly can you go and find your brother please?" her Dad asked her.

"Ben," Lolly called from the bottom of the stairs.

Usually she would have gotten a response, even if Ben was in a mood. She made her way upstairs calling to Ben as she headed to the office where he'd been playing on the computer. She pushed the door open but the screen saver was on the screen and Ben wasn't there.

"Ben?" Lolly called as she checked all the other rooms.

"Hi Lolly," Mika smiled as she caught up with her on the top landing.

"Have you seen my brother Mika?" Lolly asked her.

"No," Mika replied sweetly, "why?"

"Doesn't matter, come on lunch is ready, where's Abi?" Lolly asked as they headed downstairs.

Mikayla simply shrugged her shoulder before running to the next set of stairs.

"Slowly Mikayla," Lolly warned, hoping the youngster would be careful.

When she reached the bottom she noticed the front door was slightly open and she wondered why but closed it, dismissing it. Lolly checked downstairs for Ben and Abi but they both seemed to be gone.

"Gwen did Abi and Ben go in the garden?" Lolly asked as she re-entered the kitchen just as Mika was sitting down at the table next to her parents.

"No, I wouldn't let them go outside," Gwen said as she took a tray of drinks to the table.

"Well they aren't upstairs," Lolly informed her.

"Well they must be," Gwen said, her voice suddenly panicky.

"You said you wouldn't let them outside," Lolly said, suddenly recalling what she'd seen minutes earlier, "I just closed the front door."

Lolly ran to the front door, unlocked it and ran outside to the road, looking every way she could but there was no sign of Ben or Abi. Slowly everyone got up from the table and followed her, there were all standing in the front garden, Martha had Neil in her arms, Rose had her arms protectively around Mika in case she went wandering off.

"They can't have gone far," Jaz said hopefully.

"Where was the one place Ben said he wanted to go?" Lolly asked everyone.

"The game shop," Martha remembered.

"So where d'you bet they've gone?" Lolly said, glad she'd worked it out.

"There are two a few streets away, there are two different ways to get there, we should split up," Gwen suggested.

"I'll stay here," Rose offered.

"Can you look after Neil?" Martha asked her.

"Sure," she smiled and Rose took Mika and Neil back inside.

"Right, Gwen, Doctor, Martha, Mum you take the quickest way and me, Rhys and Dad will go the other way." Lolly ordered.

"Ok," Gwen agreed before running off with the others and Lolly took the others in the opposite direction.

_**You'll want to keep reading to the next chapter!! I'll give a slight spoiler, impending doom is hanging over one character, which one???!!! Pleassseee review!!**_


	5. The Ultimate Sacrifice

"Ben, Abi," Gwen shouted as they ran down the street, the others took their turns at shouting.

"Benny, Abi," Lolly shouted as she slowed down to answer her mobile, James's number was flashing on the screen.

"Lolly," he smiled as she answered.

"James now really isn't a good time," Lolly said urgently, still looking every direction for Ben and Abi.

"I was just gonna say me and the others are coming down for the day," James smiled.

"Ok that's great but Ben and Abi are missing and we really need to look for them," Lolly said frantically.

"Well we're nearly here, where are you we'll meet you," James offered.

"I'm on the High Street, we think Ben's heading for a game shop," Lolly informed him.

"Ok, see you soon," James said before hanging up.

Lolly was the first to turn the corner onto the next street and the sight she saw was horrific. Abi was sitting crying on the pavement and Lolly lifted her up and hugged her tightly but Ben was among twenty other children walking towards an eye blinding light appearing from the sky.

"Abi I need you to stay here and be a good girl ok, just like a game, nice and quiet," Lolly smiled sitting her down on a bench and placing her finger to her lips.

Abi nodded and watched on as Lolly ran towards her brother.

"Ben, Ben can you hear me?" she shouted, getting in front of her brother.

Ben continued pushing forwards and Lolly was welling up, struggling to think of something to do to stop her brother from dying.

"Ben please stop," Lolly begged.

Then she remembered, something Ben had taught her a couple of years ago, self defence but it would work to floor him.

Lolly twisted Ben's arm up behind his back and used his hypnotism to her advantage and she span him round, and swept his legs from under him, sending him crashing to the ground and it was enough to break the hypnosis but in the mean time she felt herself being lurched forwards into the light.

Ben rubbed his head as he got up, he saw his older sister being dragged into the beacon of light and screamed out to her. He tried to get up but Lolly's attack had made him weak, he'd hit his head when he landed and still felt dizzy. He tried to walk but just ended up falling down again.

He felt someone behind him lifting him to his feet and turned to see it was James Linden.

"Bobby, Lindsay, get him out of the way," James shouted to his friends who helpfully dragged Ben back up the street.

"Lolly," Sam shouted as he joined James looking into the light.

"Go get help, run," James ordered and Sam sprinted back towards Rhys and Lolly's father.

Something the others hadn't seen happen on the TV was revealed as Lolly turned to face James again. It appeared that once the 456 had secured you in the teleport you were un-hypnotized and Lolly became herself again.

She didn't cry, she knew she was going to die but she was stronger than that.

"I love you James Linden," she smiled.

"I love you too Lolly Allen," he said sadly and she blew a kiss to him before turning and walking away.

The light disappeared and the kids who'd been in it came into view again, Lolly included, they hadn't been taken but they all fell to the floor. Gwen and Martha were the first to arrive on the scene and Sam pulled James away from Lolly.

James was crying as Martha checked Lolly's pulse but confirmed she was dead, they'd been gassed. As the Doctor had once said, "you could hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis but you couldn't hypnotize them to death," that's where the gas had come in, the lethal virus that had killed Ianto just years earlier.

_**That's as far as I've got at the moment, not quite sure how to continue, I really didn't want to kill Lolly off, she was a really strong character but it was between her, Ben or Abi and it just had to be her. That last scene reminded me of the dream sequence between Declan, Bridget and India in Neighbours and I thought it was really sweet! Please review, I hope you're enjoying it so far!!**_


	6. Grief

Ben Jr was sitting on the kerb; his head in his hands, his Mum and Dad were also sat in silence on a nearby bench. Gwen and Rhys were standing with Abi. James, Bobby, Lindsay and Sam were all standing facing where Lolly's body had been. Martha had helped an ambulance crew to take her to the hospital. Jack, Lois and Mickey were on their way back from the hub and the Doctor had headed back to tell Rose.

"She was so brave, she didn't even flinch when pushing Ben away," Sam remembered.

"She shouldn't have been here," James said, not looking at his friends, his eyes were just fixed on one spot.

"James there was nothing you could have done," Lindsay said kindly.

"She saved Ben, I could have saved her," James said, angry with himself.

"James don't blame yourself," Bobby said, wishing there was something more they could do.

"I think I want to go home now," James said before walking away solemnly, Bobby, Lindsay and Sam followed him.

"She was seventeen, seventeen-years-old," Gwen said as she and Rhys turned to leave the street.

They all headed back to Gwen's but Lolly's family went back to their hotel leaving the others alone. Rose and the Doctor were sitting quietly in the living room with Abi and Mika. Martha and Mickey were gazing in at Neil who was sleeping peacefully in his cot. Rhys was making drinks as Gwen went upstairs to Lolly's room. The house felt so cold and empty, as if someone had pulled out the plug and drained all the life from it.

Gwen pushed Lolly's bedroom door open and cried as she sat down on her bed. She looked around at the room Lolly had adopted as her own after staying for so long rather than going back to Stroma. She heard the front door open downstairs and heard footsteps heading upstairs towards her. The door was pushed open and Jack walked in, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked her.

"She wanted to be an actress, she had dreams and a boyfriend who loved her, why her?" Gwen asked Jack as tears ran down her cheeks.

Jack hated seeing Gwen like this and tears appeared in his eyes too as he comforted her.

"I barely even knew her," Gwen sobbed as Jack turned her face towards his.

"It's gonna be ok, I promise," Jack said gently but tearfully and without really thinking the two leant in and kissed.

When they pulled away Gwen stood up and walked towards the door, panicking, how could she betray Rhys and Abi?

"You should probably get back downstairs," Jack suggested as he wiped his eyes.

"Yeah," Gwen agreed before leaving and running from the bedroom.

"Mummy will Lolly go to heaven?" Mikayla asked Rose, breaking the silence that seemed to have lasted forever.

"Yes sweetie, of course she will," Rose said positively.

"Do they have lots of teddies in heaven? And do they have SpongeBob?" Mika asked cutely.

Rose laughed slightly, adoring her little girl before answering, "If you want there to be teddies and SpongeBob then yeah I suppose there are."

"If heaven is a happy place then how come when Uncle Jack dies he says to Mummy that there's only a dark place, is Uncle Jack a bad person and he doesn't get to go to heaven?" Abi asked Rose and the Doctor.

"Uncle Jack might just be a bit confused, he probably just hasn't seen the teddies yet," Rose assured her.

"Are we ever going to see Lolly again?" Mika asked the Doctor.

"I'm sorry sweetie, she's living with the angels now, maybe you'll see her one day but not for a while," the Doctor said sadly.

"Well can't she come and visit?" Abi asked innocently.

"No honey, I'm sorry," the Doctor said as Gwen entered the room.

"Mummy," Abi cried as she ran over to her and Gwen lifted her up, hugging her tightly.

_**This was more of a filler chapter, I had to show how the different characters reacted to Lolly's death and I figured it would be hardest for Mikayla and Abi to understand, please review and keep reading!! Thanks!!**_


	7. Intelligence

"We can use their own weapon against them," the Doctor said randomly.

"What?" Rose questioned not quite understanding.

"The 456 are hypnotizing our kids and then gassing them, what if we hypnotize them to Earth and then fill the chamber with a gas that's poisonous to them?" the Doctor suggested.

"Would that work?" Gwen asked, unsure.

"We've got to try, Lois and Mickey might know how, I'll get them down to the hub," the Doctor said before running off.

"Lois do you know the frequency pattern the 456 were using to transmit the hypnotism?" the Doctor asked as he ran into the hub chucking his coat on the sofa and running to her computer.

"I was working on it but it's difficult, the energy's fading from the kids who died, it's harder to trace the patterns," Lois informed him.

"You have to try; we need to know," the Doctor said before running to Mickey, "d'you know how we can transmit the signal on the 456?"

"I can try and work it out," Mickey smiled before moving to Martha who'd also come.

"Good man, Martha come with me," the Doctor said leading Martha down to the medical bay.

"You need me to work out what gas we can use that'll be toxic to the 456?" Martha guessed.

"Got it in one and make sure that it can be contained, we don't want another outbreak like last time, we want the least amount of people in the building as possible," the Doctor said before running back up the steps.

"Wait a minute where are we actually going to capture them?" Lois asked.

"Right here, they won't trust the government, not again but us, they might just believe us," the Doctor hoped.

"And who's going to be in her bargaining with them and their own life?" Martha asked.

"Me," the Doctor said, not a sign of emotion in his voice, Martha was shocked he could be so insensitive.

"No way, it's Mikayla's third birthday soon you are not missing that," Martha argued.

"We've got no choice," the Doctor retorted.

"We do have a choice," Martha said stubbornly, "even you taught me that, we have to find another way."

"Sounds like you need someone who can't die," came Jack's voice from behind them.

"Jack," Martha turned to him.

"I started this, all of it, Steven, Ianto and Lolly there are all my fault because of what I did in 1965, because I didn't care and I made that trade, if I'd known that it would be now I was paying the price then I wouldn't have done it but I have to live with that, just let me do this?" Jack asked.

"Ok, when Lois, Mickey and Martha are ready we can make this work, get rid of them forever," the Doctor said hopefully.

"Forever," Jack agreed.

"Doctor, I've got the patterns, the frequency, I know how they were getting into the kids heads if I just reverse it and adapt it slightly then it'll be compatible with the 456," Lois smiled as she made a breakthrough.

"Fantastic, keep going," the Doctor said hopefully as Martha and Mickey continued to work.

"Do I give them a choice Doctor?" Jack asked him as they walked up the steps towards the hot house.

"D'you really think we should?" the Doctor questioned.

"Isn't it inhumane not to give them a decision to make, an option?" Jack asked.

"Jack they don't care about us, we're tiny specks of nothing to them, all they want is this world as some great big drugs cartel and it's not gonna happen, not again." The Doctor said sternly, his words really hitting home with Jack.

"D'you honestly think we can beat them?" Jack questioned.

"You give up to easily these days Jack, where did all that fight go?" the Doctor asked, a slight smile.

"It died with my team," Jack retorted before turning and walking off.

"Doctor," Lois called from downstairs and he ran to her call.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

The hypnosis doesn't last long, the kids only stayed under the power for say ten to fifteen minutes, that's the exact amount of time we have with the 456," Lois explained.

"You think you can talk quickly Jack?" the Doctor asked him.

"Oh yes," Jack smiled.

"Martha how you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"It's gonna take me at least another hour to work this out, I need another Doctor," she said before realising he was standing smiling at her, "it's a good job we've already got one then."

Back at Gwen's she was feeling more guilty than ever, every time she saw or touched Abi the guilt boiled up inside her, the same when she was with Rhys. She had to tell him but she couldn't, it was nothing.

"We've got it," the Doctor smiled as he and Martha walked back up to the main hub half an hour later.

"And I've got the frequency," Lois smiled.

"Mickey?" the Doctor asked.

"All done boss, everything's ready to go," Mickey smiled.

"Great thank you now you three, get out, now," the Doctor encouraged.

"What about you?" Martha asked.

"I'll be right behind you," he assured her before guiding her to the steps.

The three left the building as Jack made his way up to the chamber they'd created in the hot house.

"You ready?" the Doctor asked Jack.

"Yeah I think so," Jack said hopefully.

"I'm going to activate everything downstairs, when they get here you fill that chamber with the gas, don't give them a choice," the Doctor instructed.

"Sure," Jack agreed.

"Good luck," the Doctor smiled before running back downstairs.


	8. Action Stations

Jack heard the sirens signalling the Doctor's exit a few minutes later and he turned to the chamber, ready for war.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Martha asked as they met up next to the water tower.

"He'll be fine Martha, now come on," the Doctor assured her before leading her away.

Jack covered his eyes with his arm as the bright light appeared and the 456 arrived in the chamber, Jack suddenly fearing the next fifteen minutes.

"We recognise you, you who yielded so many times before and each time it had consequences," the 456's voice echoed through the room.

"We're not talking not this time, just waiting," Jack said bravely.

"Do you have the children?" the 456 asked.

"No, you're not getting anything," Jack warned.

"But you will, you will give us all the children we need," the 456 demanded.

"You don't get it do you, too many times you've destroyed us, it's not gonna happen again," Jack said his voice never giving up.

"What are you going to do, last time we killed the ones you loved, we can do the same again," the 456 said, Jack could have sworn he heard a laugh at the end of the sentence.

"You've killed someone close to me already and it is going to stop at one," he repeated.

"And how will you stop us?" they asked back.

"Like this," Jack said before pressing the button releasing the gas and he closed his eyes as he heard the 456's ear piercing screams.

It was eleven thirty at night and Gwen and Jack were the only two people left awake in the house, it was quiet and they were sat together on the sofa in the dark living room. Jack had explained the events of earlier that day to her eventually and they hadn't spoken about what had happened even earlier, about the kiss.

"What did you say to them?" Gwen asked Jack carefully.

"I told them that they couldn't have the kids, that their species was worthless," Jack told her.

"Floccinaucinihilipilification I like it," Gwen smiled and so did Jack at her use of the incredibly long word.

"About what happened earlier Gwen, in Lolly's room," Jack began.

"It was just a really difficult moment, can we just forget it?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, yeah I guess," Jack supposed.

"It's just because of Abi and Rhys, every time I see them I feel guilty and I hate that," Gwen admitted.

"I completely understand Gwen," Jack assured her with a smile.

"You always do," Gwen smiled back as they turned to face each other.

After the events of that day, one of the toughest days of their life Gwen and Jack were hurt, broken and upset and all that bundled together caused them to kiss again.

_**Floccinaucinihilipilification was a word I learnt a few months ago in English and I love it. I'd forgotten it until we had to spell it in house general knowledge today, which Blenheim won!! Yaaayy!! Anyway this was supposed to be a chapter focusing on Jack and Gwen; it's the start of a much bigger storyline which will be revealed in the next few chapters!! (I do only have a few more to write but fear not I am going to be writing the third story in the trilogy after this one!!) Please review and obviously keep reading!!**_


	9. Goodbye Lolly

One week later...

It was the day of Lolly's funeral. Everybody had moved out of Gwen's house again and she hoped that Rhys hadn't found out about her night with Jack. She couldn't tell Rhys, it would destroy him and most probably Abi too. Gwen was sitting on the side of the bath, dressed ready for the funeral but she was anxious about something else. She was tapping a plastic stick against her wrist, a pregnancy test. The last thing she needed was for it to be positive because A she didn't know who the father was and B she had no idea what she'd do if it was Jack's. The two minutes the results took to appear were finally over and Gwen braced herself before looking down at the test and she smiled bravely as a tear ran down her cheek.

Everyone was crowding into the church in Barry where the funeral was being held. Jaz had decided that Lolly really loved the people and her home there. Lolly's parents and little brother were sitting at the front, James, Lindsay, Sam and Bobby were opposite them. The rest of the team were behind them and waiting for the service to start.

About two minutes before the service was due to start a young girl who looked the same age as Lolly had been walked in holding the hand of a younger girl aged about four.

"Auntie Jaz, Uncle Ben," the older girl smiled kindly as she walked over to them.

"Hey Lacey, Jemima," Jaz said back, "glad you could make it."

"Don't be stupid, Lolly was our cousin, I had the same birthday as her, we wanted to say goodbye." Lacey smiled.

"You ok Jem?" Jaz asked the little girl still clutching her older sister's hand.

She merely nodded, shying away slightly, and Lacey lifted her up.

"You're Mum and Dad not coming?" Jaz asked her.

"No, they um they said to send their love," Lacey said, seemingly not wanting to talk about the subject of parents.

Lacey and Jem headed to sit down as the doors at the back opened and everyone stood up.

Jasmine spoke at the funeral, along with Gwen and the Doctor but nobody else had volunteered. Abi was being really brave and was fine through the funeral but Mika was sitting on the Doctor's lap after getting upset.

A few people were in tears as everyone congregated outside afterwards but Gwen was standing on her own, looking out across the cemetery.

"Gwen, you ok?" came Martha's voice from behind her.

Gwen turned around to see Martha holding her three-month-old son Neil in her arms as she walked up to see her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Gwen lied.

"You don't look fine," Martha commented, realising something was wrong.

"It's nothing," Gwen said, again not telling the truth.

"If it's nothing then can't you tell me?" Martha said kindly.

"Ok it's not nothing it's massive but I just can't tell you," Gwen said before turning and walking away.

Martha figured that whatever it was it must be pretty big because Gwen wouldn't just walk off usually.

James was standing at Lolly's grave alone ten minutes later; Lindsay was just walking away after arranging all the bouquets of flowers neatly as Lacey walked over.

"You're James right? I'm Lacey Patterson, Lolly's cousin," she introduced herself.

James didn't react; he stood staring at the gravestone which read, Louise "Lolly" Madeline Allen Born 14th August 1995 Died April 28th 2013. A loving sister and friend will be missed by us all.

"It doesn't seem right, she was going to be eighteen in three and a half months," James said sadly.

"We have the same birthday," Lacey told him.

James smiled slightly but every time he did he felt bad and thought of Lolly.

"She always said that because she knew about aliens and Torchwood that she'd always wanted to get married young because you never knew what might happen next. I'm eighteen in a month, on her birthday I was going to propose. I know you're thinking that's mad and immature and stupid for eighteen-year-olds but I really loved her, that was never going to change." James admitted and looked to see what Lacey thought of this.

"Like Dec and Didge," she smiled but she just received a confused look from James.

"You're not a Neighbours fan sorry, ignore me but I don't think it's stupid, she really did deserve to have someone like you James, she loved you too." Lacey smiled kindly.

"She wanted to be an actress, it was her dream to be in the West End, she could sing so well but that's another thing she'd never do. All those dreams, gone." James remembered.

"James you have to keep going to keep her memory alive," Lacey instructed.

"I don't think I can," James said sadly.

"Would she want that?" Lacey asked him challengingly, "the Lolly I remember was always happy, so full of energy and she loved her life, would that girl want you grieving forever or to keep her memories alive?"

"It was nice to meet you Lacey," James said, before walking away solemnly, leaving Lacey alone at Lolly's grave.

_**That's the end of this story I'm afraid but I will be writing the next one, look out for Visions, the third in the trilogy soon!!! I think James and Lolly's story was very similar to that of Dec and Didge's but obviously it was so different, not sure whether I should keep James around for the next story or not??!! Thanks to everybody who's been reading and reviewing!! Please review just one last time!! Thanks!**_


End file.
